This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Proteomic analysis of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) of human preterm infants has not previously been reported. Data derived from such analysis could provide critical information regarding conditions impacting neurodevelopment and play a key role in the identification of biomarkers of newborn neurological disorders such as post-hemorrhagic hydrocephalus.